warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/WildClan
Let's attempt to put some thoughts together **Okay so I did in deed see your comments but Wiki not letting me respond. I saw it a few months ago and tried but it said something went wrong try again later and I forgot. Until Now!** I want to do something with my remaining Clans and cats, however I can't find the motivation or inspiration, since I lost so much of info. It's been too long I don't remember much. But at least I got a semblance of an idea I can come back to later if something inspires me. WildClan WildClan '''was form by the survivors of '''FireClan, EarthClan, WaterClan '''and '''AirClan after the Great Calamity. This Clan has no leader but instead has an Elder Council were a number of experience members of the group may lead and vote on decision makings. There is no single Medicine Cat but a group of Healers who tend to the wounded. Silverfang was one of the few survivors of FireClan and carried the last burning embers of her former clan with her. She lost her memory of what exactly happened, everyone did. All that is know is the Great Calamity had something to due with the humans. While wondering in the ashes of the former Clans territories Silverfang came across other survivors, grouping up for safety, it was decided to form a new single Clan. The Clan live in a redwood forest near a human camping site. Because it is an protected Park the Clan here is safe for now. WildClan has taken in new members, kittypets and strays, believing anyone can become a Warrior or Healer if their heart follows the right path. Within the Clan are four Tribes each with their own Elder. The Tribes were made of up of the surviving Clan members of FireClan, EarthClan, AirClan and WaterClan. Over time the four Tribes have mixed with new blood and with each other, however each tribe has it's own unique features and traits. WildClan believes in the Great SpiritClan, which encompass all living things, non Warriors, such as trees, birds, fish, insects and event human. It is believed one could communicate and embody the power of a spirit's essence through medication. OblivionClan is the realm of the dark spirits and those who have committed act of evil go. The Dark Spirits can trick and manipulate the living through bribes and the promise of power. All cats must find their own balance in life. However WildClan still honors StarClan and believes when their Wild Hunt ends in this world they must go to the Stars to help guide those they left behind. Members of WildClan seem to retain their memory from their previous life after death and re-incarnation. Their memories come to them in bits and pieces, mostly in their dreams. It seems when a warrior dies, if they did not complete their Wild Hunt, they are reborn again within the Clan to continue their quest. Once they complete their Wild Hunt, their souls make pass on to SpiritClan, where they may stay or return to earth as another creature, losing their memory in the process. Each warriors has their own Wild Hunt or life quest to complete in order to pass on. These journeys can be complex or simple, isolated or intertwine with another warrior's Wild Hunt. The Spirits help guild the members of WildClan on the right path to complete their Wild Hunt. Sometimes a Wild Hunt may take multiple lives to complete. The Wardens Wardens are the selected cats who's souls were infused with an element. There is one for each element, Earth, Air, Water and Fire, each heralding from a different tribe within the Clan. Their Souls take on the consistency of their element, the Warden of Water having a very liquidy for example. The Wardens are chosen by the Spirits. It is said these warriors can communication with the spirits far better then the average feline. Warden of Fire - Their soul flicks like that of he flame. Their eyes shine bright like the sun. Able to warm their pelt to a hot touch and cinder everything they touch. Warden of Water - Their soul flows like the currents of the ocean. Their eye drip with tear like the rain. Able o squeeze throw small places and reflect the emotions of others. Warden of Air - Their Soul flutters like the leaves in the trees. Their eyes grow pale like the mist on a cold morning. Able to ear the echos of the past and the Whispers of the future. Their feet are said to carry them in the wind like a bird ready to take flight. Warden of Earth - Their soul sparkles like the diamond within the stone. Their eyes shine with the many colors of the earth. Their claws as strong as rock and their body's even stronger. Sturdy and strong, the can feel with their paws and blend into the surrendering soil. There weren't always Four Wardens, several lost their way in the darkeness. The Warden of Thunder, who's pelt spark with electricity, The Warden of Ice with a pelt as cold as snow, The Warden of Metal with teeth as sharp as daggers, to name a few. The Warriors of WildClan are always on the look out for any sign of these missing Wardens or if they will return. Current Members Warriors who are currently apart of WildClan. All Members All members who were apart of WildClan, past and present or for a brief time. Blazestar - sleek ginger tom with dark eyes Crimsonstar - dark red tom with green eyes Blackjaw - Black and white tom with a black chin Emeraldsky - long-haired Calico she-cat with emerald eyes Silverfang - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes Rustclaw - red long-hair tom with green eyes Acorntail - dark tabby tom Sandypelt - creamy long-haired she-cat with blue green eyes Owlheart - dark grey tom with yellow eyes Shadowclaw - pure black tom with yellow eyes, overbite Jaggedstar - Ginger tabby tom Fintail - long-haired earthen she-cat Copperpelt - A ginger tabby tom Breezewhisker - Tabby she-cat with white unders Lightfoot - light brown sleek tom with white unders Dustpur - a dark tabby long-hair she-cat, blue eyes Runningtide - A sleek dark tabby tom, amber eyes Snowbud - pure white tom Bluefire - blue black sleek she-cat, blue eyes Duskwing - A dark tabby tome Dawnfly - a light tabby she-cat Nighteye - A black and grey she-cat with lighter unders Category:Blog posts